It's All Relative
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: 10 and Rose find a girl with no memory by the TARDIS. As they try to find out who she is they discover things that she is connected to their future and might be the only person who can stop an alien invasion. Too bad she can't remember anything. Bad summary better story. 10/Rose 11/Rose and probably a little Rory/Amy
1. Mystery Girl

It's All Relative

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

Chapter 1: Mystery Girl

Rose looked at the doctor smiling as they walked down the street. They were in a little town in Earth where nothing had happen. Literally there was nothing. It was just a quiet day and the doctor was complaining. "Why did she bring us here?" The she the Doctor was talking about was his TARDIS. The machine had taken them here for some unknown reason and then shut down not responding when the doctor tried to take them somewhere else. This usually meant trouble and that the two were needed to do something, so the two had gone out to explore the town. There seemed to be nothing wrong though. "I swear when we get back to her I'm running scans to make sure she's working okay."

Rose turned around to see the TARDIS in view and noticed something strange. The door was open and laying on the floor half inside the TARDIS and half outside was someone. "Doctor," Rose said running over to the TARDIS. The Doctor was confused for a moment and then noticed the same thing Rose did. He ran over too looking to see a teenager girl with blonde hair lying unconscious.

"How did she open the door?" The doctor asked confused.

"Maybe you left it unlocked," Rose said looking at the girl.

"Me, never," the doctor said.

"It doesn't matter. Help me get her inside," Rose said. The doctor looked, but nodded and picked the girl up. Walking into the TARDIS the doctor brought the girl into a room and laid her on the couch. "She's breathing. Probably just hit her head. I could run scans though. Probably should have brought her to the medical bay instead."

Rose was looking at the girl. "Doctor, does she look familiar?" Rose asked.

The Doctor took another. "A bit, but I've never seen her before," the doctor was just about to take out his sonic to scan her, but the girl opened her eyes at that moment. She saw them and jumped up.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. I'm Rose. This is the doctor," Rose said trying to calm down the frightened girl.

"Do I know you?" the girl asked.

"No," Rose said.

"Then you wouldn't know what my name is," the girl said shocking Rose.

"Well no," Rose said looking at her. "You don't know?" The girl shook her head. Rose looked at her. "Well, I'm not a hundred percent sure, but it just might be Ali, yeah?" Rose said putting her hand on a gold necklace the girl was wearing that said Ali. "That sounds right to you."

The girl looked at the necklace. "I supposed," Ali said. "I just can't remember." Ali looked at the two especially Rose. "You sure I don't know you. You seem…" Ali put her hand on her head as she felt pain. "My head."

"Doctor," Rose said looking at the man who had been watching silently.

"Banged her head and now has amnesia. Rather boring," the doctor said still in a bad mood from his TARDIS seemingly bringing him here for no reason. "Is this why you brought me here old girl." The TARDIS didn't respond though seemingly deciding to pretend to not be able to hear. "She's still ignoring me. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Doctor, more important things here," Rose said. "Someone is probably missing her. We should walk around town. It's a small town. Someone probably knows who she is and where she belongs." Rose said.

"Yes, your right. " The doctor agreed as they headed for the TARDIS door.

"Just tell us if something looks familiar," Rose told Ali as they walked around the town, but Ali didn't say anything and no one they talked to seem to recognize the girl. 'Someone has got to know her." Rose said to the doctor looking at Ali's sad face as they kept on getting no answers and she still didn't remember anything. The three had walked back to being near the TARDIS.

The doctor himself was getting curious. This town was one of those small towns where everyone knew everyone. Them finding a girl that no one knew seemed strange. Maybe his TARDIS had a reason for bringing him here. It was time to scan the girl. Before the Doctors could put the words out of his mouth there was a loud yell, "Timelord, you must die."

The doctor turned around to see two aliens he had never encountered before and didn't know about. Which confused the doctor since he liked to think he knew everything. They were very tall. They seemed to be wearing metal armor with weapons attached to it, and had a ton of dark brown hair.

"I don't even know you," the doctor said as the aliens took out what appeared to be an electric sword and charged, but instead of heading for the doctor they went right for Ali. Ali dodged out of the way and as though she was acting on autopilot took something out of her pocket, which the doctor recognized as a sonic screwdriver right away. She pushed a button and a very high-pitched noise came from it. Both aliens dropped to their knees, putting their hands over their ears in pain, and their electric sword seemed to turn off at that moment. As though she was still on autopilot Ali ran for the TARDIS followed by Rose and the doctor.

Once she was inside Ali pushed buttons and the TARDIS responded leaving and brining them to the other side of the town, but not traveling in time. The doctor stared at the girl shocked for a moment. "They called you a Timelord. Are you a Timelord or well a Timelady?"

"What?" Ali said clearly confused.

"You know how to drive the TARDIS. You have a sonic." The doctor said.

"I'm…" Ali started but stopped as she put her hand on her head in pain and screamed. A little later she dropped to the floor unconscious once again. Rose went over to the girl.

"Doctor, I think it's time to run those scans, yeah?" Rose said.

"Yeah," the doctor answered picking the girl up and heading for the medical bay of the TARDIS.

AN: and that is where I'll leave you. Please REVIEW


	2. Scan

It's all Relative

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter 2: Scans

Rose walked into the medical bay to find the doctor looking at Ali who was still unconscious laying on one of the medical tables. "I figured it out," The doctor said when he saw Rose.

"So you know who she is?" Rose asked.

"What? No, not the slightest clue who she is," the doctor said. "What you got there?"

"A blanket. She looks cold," Rose said as he went to put the blanket over Ali. "So are you going to leave me wondering or are you going to tell me what you figured out?"

The doctor walked over to a panel. "I figured out how she opened the door to the TARDIS,' the doctor said holding something up. "This was in her left pocket. A key. She had a key."

"You went through her pockets?" Rose asked.

"Just the one," the doctor said putting the key on the table.

"Well how did she get a key?" Rose asked looking at the girl. There was no reason for this girl who they had never met before to have a key.

"Not a clue, but this does prove one thing. I didn't leave the door unlocked," the doctor said with a smirk on his face. "I knew I would never do something like that. The fact that you thought I would…"

Rose nearly laughed at the doctor, but just put a smile on her face. "Well what do the scans say? Is she a timelord?"

The doctor turned to look at the screen. "Come on girl," the doctor said as he pushed some buttons and then shook his head. "Scans still coming in. Going a bit slow. All we can do is wait."

Rose looked at the doctor and then turned to the girl. "There is an easy way to solve this," Rose said going over to Ali. She went and put her hand over where Ali's heart should be. "One heart," Rose said and then moved her hand to where a Timelord's second heart was. "Two hearts, sort of."

"What do you mean by sort of? There is no sort of. It's either she has one or two." The doctor stated.

"It's here, but it's beating weirdly I think. Kind of slow," Rose told the doctor and then there was beeping.

"Scans done," the doctor said going to check the screen. "Aw… interesting. Very interesting."

"DOCTOR," Rose yelled annoyed that he was leaving her out. "Tell me what's the scans say?"

"Well she's a timelord… well timelady technically… but anyway she's only half. She's half human," the doctor said. "I did not think that was possible, but technically humans and timelords are genetically compatible. It would be a one out of a million shot though. There was to be the perfect mix of genes,., like what you saw with hearts. A human has one heart, but a timelord needs two hearts to survive. The mix between the two can't live off one heart, but can't have exactly two hearts. It would be too much so instead they need the in-between. One heart functioning right as normal and the other one…'

"Just a little bit slower," Rose finished getting it.

"Exactly Rose Tyler. What we have here is the perfect mix. A human, timelord hybrid exactly…" The doctor looked at the screen, "15 years old. 15, well she's still basically a baby. That's nothing for a timelord, even a half timelord." The doctor stopped as he saw Rose's annoyed look. "Anyway it's really incredible. One out of a million shot. Never happened before in history and probably never again. She's unique. One of a kind."

"So some timelord just same to Earth and had a kid with a human and left or something yeah?" Rose asked.

"Rose Tyler, no, not that simple. I told you one out of a million shot. You just don't get a timelord and human together and then suddenly get this. No… the timelord and human who did this wanted a baby. They probably went through a lot of heartbreak. Miscarriages, still borns, even babies coming out alive only to die within a day until they got her. The perfect mix. Probably took them a long time. Years even to get her. No these two wanted her. They wanted a baby together, but that leaves a question. Who are they? I'm the only timelord left," the doctor said looking at the girl.

"Well someone did it before they died in the Time War," Rose said thinking that was the obvious answer.

The doctor shook his head. "No not possible. This kind of thing just wasn't done. No…" The doctor looked at the screen and then had a thought. He took his DNA pattern and compared it to Ali's. After a moment he got his answer. "She's my daughter or will be my daughter or…" The doctor couldn't believe it looking at the screen. He was a father. Well he had been a father before, but this was different.

"She's yours," Rose said shocked. "When?"

"Not yet," the doctor said. "She's not just my daughter she's this regenerations daughter. Sure even after I regenerates and she regenerates she'll still be mine. We'll still be related, but you can always tell which regeneration had the kid. It's a mark of sorts that is left on her DNA. Something to tell family bonds."

Rose bite her lip getting jealous but refusing to say it. The doctor has or will have a daughter. Was she going to lose him? "Well, congratulation I guess. Any idea who the mother will be?" Rose asked. Of course she knew the doctor might not even know the mother yet.

The doctor wasn't paying too much attention to Rose. He was having his own little freak out in his head testing and retesting the results and keep on getting the same thing. The girl was his daughter. His half human daughter. He would have a kid, but with who? Who was the human mother? Who was the human he would try so hard to have a kid with?

He looked at the girl. Saw her blonde hair. Noticed she looked familiar and then looked at Rose. His companion hadn't said anything since he had ignored her question. He noticed how similar the two looked and the girl hadn't regenerated yet. She should still look like her birth parents. Quickly running the test the doctor couldn't believe what he saw. "That was…. Really… I mean…" For once in his life the doctor was speechless. Ali was not just his daughter, but was also Rose Tyler's daughter. He wanted to deny it. There was no way it was true, but here was the proof and it made sense. If there were one human in the world the doctor would have a kid with it would be Rose Tyler. His pink and yellow human.

"Doctor, what?" Rose asked.

Look at her the doctor wondered if he should tell her. Spoilers were never good. In fact the doctor himself hated spoilers, but this one had jumped right into their lap. He had to run the test. Once he ran the test he had to check who her parents were. It had been important or had it. Was he just curious? "DOCTOR," Rose yelled.

The doctor now knew and Rose had a right to know too. "Rose, her mom it's…" the doctor paused and as Rose stared at him. "You. You're her mom. She's our daughter." The doctor told Rose.

Rose eyes went wide as she looked around. "I need to sit," Rose said suddenly feeling light headed and went to a chair near where Ali was laying. "She's our daughter," Rose said as a smile came across her face thinking about it. She was shocked, but she would have a kid with the doctor. She would get the doctor.

The next few minutes was of the doctor running around the medical bay trying to find something and going to the screen hitting it at times and at times yelling things at it in Gallifreyan. "Doctor, where are our futures selves? They wouldn't just leave her with no memory. We wouldn't…" Rose was horrified at the thought.

"We didn't," the doctor said. "She got lost somehow. A wondering time child if you would. Traveled through a time vortex without the TARDIS or anything really. I don't know how but she just ended up here and my TARDIS brought us to get her. What a good girl she is? I'm so sorry I doubted you." He stopped when he saw Rose's face. "Anyway maybe something to do with those aliens we saw. I wonder…."

Before the doctor could continue a light came from Ali causing Rose to jump up. Even though she was unconscious the two could clearly see the pain in her face. Then it stopped and Ali was still. "What was that?" Rose asked pointing.

The doctor turned to the screen. "Regeneration energy. Her body is trying to regenerate but it can't. it's being blocked somehow," the doctor said.

"Is it because of me? Is it my human DNA getting in the way?" Rose asked worried.

"No, she's the perfect mix there is no reason why she shouldn't be able to regen…" the doctor said looking a the scans. "Now what is that? That does not belong there." The doctor didn't bother explaining as he ran over to Ali turned her over onto her stomach. On the back of her neck barely visible was a little hole in the skin. Taking out his sonic he scanned the hole to get a better reading. "Yes, just as I thought."

"Doctor," Rose yelled again. "What?"

"There's something inside her. Some type of very small machine sort of dug it way in. Probably what caused the memory lost and the reason why when she tried to remember something and got close she felt pain and fainted. It's like someone wants her not to remember. Blocking her from her memories. A amnesia machine if you would. It's also blocking her from regenerating. Just a random side effect…." The doctor stopped talking as he thought.

"Get it out of her," Rose said.

"It's small and very deeply inside of her. Part of it is connected right to the brain. If I cut into her and do one false move just one wrong cut she'll be dead before she can regenerate," the doctor said.

"What if it doesn't come out of her?" Rose asked.

"She's dying very slowly. By my count she has less then a day before she has to regenerate or die. If she can't regenerate, if we can't get that out of her, she'll die," the doctor said.

"We can't let her die. She's our daughter," Rose said

"I KNOW," The doctor shouted. "And I'll save her. Just be quiet." The doctor scanned Ali again. "I might be able to disconnect the device from her brain. Interrupt its hold on the brain. Detaching it for a while. With it away from there it would be easier, still difficult and really risky, to get it out, but easier."

"Can you do it?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," the doctor said. "But I have no choice. The minute this gets out of her she'll regenerate and she's just a baby way too soon…" The doctor stopped when he saw Rose's look. "Yeah so we can't bring her to anyone who has done anything like this before because…"

"She'll regenerate and then freak them out. I got it. So a real doctor is out. Your all she has," Rose said. "You can do it."

"Thanks," the doctor said. "First I have to disconnect this from her brain and then I will only have a while before it reconnected to get it out… and that's just great." The doctor said pausing as his TARDIS gave him a warning.

"What?" Rose asked.

"The aliens who attacked Ali before are outside the TARDIS attacking us," The doctor told Rose. "Better take care of them."

AN: so what do you think? Hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW.


	3. Future

It's all Relative

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 3: Future

"Doctor, they can't get in here yeah?" Rose asked as the doctor said the aliens were attacking the TARDIS.

"Of course not," The doctor said looking at the screens.

"Then save Ali and then take care of the aliens later," Rose said giving nervous glances behind her at her future daughter. "We can't let her die."

"I'm not going to," the doctor yelled.

Then suddenly the two heard a voice coming from outside the TARDIS doors. "Hand over the timelord or these humans die," the aliens called out.

"But I can't let them die either. Ali has time, so I'll go out there, defeat the aliens, and be back in here in plenty of time to save her." The doctor said connecting a machine to Ali. "You have to stay here with her. If this starts beeping you come and get me. You got it because if this starts beeping it means she's running out of time. Rose Tyler is this very important that you stay here."

'Okay, okay, I got it," Rose said as she took a seat near Ali.

The doctor left the TARDIS closing and locking the door behind him. "You looking for me?" The doctor said to the two aliens outside.

"Where is the timelord?" The alien said.

"That would be me… oh wait were you looking for the other timelord. Sorry should have been more specific. Well you got me now so let's play," the doctor took out his sonic pointing it at the aliens, but nothing happened. He hit it and tried again. "What did she do?" The doctor mumbled to himself playing with the sonic. "On the other hand..." The doctor didn't finish as he ran and the aliens chased him.

-DW-

The doctor sat in his TARDIS looking at his companions and wife. Everyone had the same sad face. Rose, his strong willed, wife crying. "Where is she Doctor? Where's Ali?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," the doctor said going to put his arms around Rose.

"Well can't you find her?" The doctor turned to his companions. Amelia Pond who he had found right after he had regenerated and her husband Rory. The two were almost as upset as him and Rose over what they had just witnessed. Ali had been separated from them only to be found not long later. The group could do nothing as a time vortex opened sucking both Ali and two aliens into it.

"If I could have looked at the equipment. Maybe I could have tracked down where the other side of that time vortex had opened up, but…" The doctor didn't have to finish his sentence. The two aliens who had gone through the portal with Ali weren't the only ones there. These aliens were like nothing the doctor had ever seen before. They seemed unable to be killed or wounded at all. They were unstoppable. They found very little that could even slow them down, so the group had to flee.

Rose put her head onto the doctor's shoulder and cried. The doctor was almost with her. Ali was there little miracle. The child they had so desperately wanted, but the mix between timelord and human wasn't easy. The two had gone through so much heartbreak before the mix was perfect. Before they had gotten their perfect child. The two had always been so protective of her. Always keeping an extra eye on her.

"Rose listen to me. I'm going to stop this alien invasion and then I will tear apart time and space until I find our baby."

"She's barely a baby," Amy said making the doctor turn around.

"She's 15. 15 is nothing for a timelord. She's a baby," the doctor complained.

"Hate to break up this moment sweetie," a voice said making the doctor turn around to the fifth person in the TARDIS. River Song or otherwise known as Melody Pond, Amy and Rory's daughter. River annoyed the doctor sometimes. She was constantly flirting with him, but the doctor had a wife he loved and child. He had his family, but she was Amy and Rory's daughter, even though there wasn't an age difference. It was also kind of his fault she was the way she was. Why she was born like she was and why she grew up as her parents childhood friend. He just didn't like her the way she wanted him to.

"What?" The doctor asked.

"The aliens are opening a time portal," River said and the doctor ran to the screen.

"They are…" the doctor said. "They must be going after their friends which means…."

"Ali," Rose, Amy, and Rory said together.

"Yes, time to follow them," The doctor said pushing buttons and getting the TARDIS moving.

After a while the TARDIS finally stopped moving. "Are we there?" Amy asked.

"We're wherever those aliens were going," the doctor said as Rose ran for the door followed by the doctor himself and then the other three. Not far from them were two of the aliens and they looked ready to kill something. River took out her gun and shot. The two turned around unaffected by the gun and came towards them when suddenly they were teleported away.

"Oh my god," Rose said when she saw who the aliens were attacking. "Doctor."

-DW-

Doctor 10 looked at the people who had… well not saved him but distracted the aliens before they were teleported away. There were four people he didn't recognize at all and then it was Rose. "I told you to…" he paused looking at Rose. She was older. A lot older. "Oh." Was all he could say?

The older Rose came running up to him. "Where's Ali? Please tell me you have her. That she is safe," Rose said.

"She's in the TARDIS. That way," 10 said pointing. Rose kissed him right on the lips and then ran in the direction of the TARDIS.

"Doctor, who is this?" Amy asked confused by the kiss.

"Amy, Rory, River meet me. My younger self," 11 said looking at himself.

"Bow tie seriously?" 10 said looking at his older self.

"Bow ties are cool," 11 said.

"You know he looks like the older one," Rory said pointing at 11.

"Regeneration Pond. It doesn't matter how I look. I'm the older one and I have a daughter to go see." 11 went to go in the direction Rose went but stopped and turned around to his younger self. "And that is my wife. You kiss your own wife." 11 walked away.

"I don't have a wife," 10 yelled after his older self and went to his TARDIS too.

"This should get interesting with two doctors," River said.

"Confusing," Amy added.

"Can you be jealous of yourself?" Rory asked.

"Well how about we find another version of you for me to kiss and see how you feel," Amy said heading in the same direction the two doctors had gone followed by River and her husband.

-DW-

Rose sat in the TARDIS med bay looking at her future daughter when she heard footsteps. "Well that didn't take…" Rose stopped when she saw a women with blonde hair walk in. It took a while for Rose to realize it was an older version of herself.

The older Rose paused seeing her younger self, but then saw Ali and ran to her. "Ali, sweetie," Rose said shaking her daughter, but nothing happened. "What's wrong?" She turned to her younger self.

"Um… there's a machine and it's… complicated," Younger Rose said as a man with a bow tie entered.

"Ali," the man said coming up. "Rose…" He looked between them and then pointed at the younger one. "What's wrong with my daughter?"

"Your daughter? Doctor?" Rose said shocked. "You regenerated again."

"Apparently I will." Younger Rose took a step back as her doctor entered the room. "Now what's wrong with Ali well…" As River, Amy, and Rory entered doctor 10 explained about the machine inside Ali head and the memory lost and the dying. Then he told about his plan to save her.

11 looked at his younger self. "Yes, well it's the best shot we have. I wish she didn't have to regenerate though. She's just a baby."

"Doctor," Rory said and both turned to look at him. "Well I actually meant my doctor. This is going to get confusing."

"Right well I'm Doctor 11, he's doctor 10. The young…" the doctor paused. "Younger Rose is Rose 1 and my beautiful wife is Rose 2. Got it, good." The doctor turned to his younger self. "Okay, I'll help. We can do this now. One of us…."

"Doctors both of you," Rory finally said. "You two have no medical training at all. This is brain surgery we're talking about or at least surgery very close to the brain. One false move and Ali is dead before she can regenerate."

"If we do nothing she dies anyone," both doctors said together.

'I'm not saying do nothing, but someone with medical training should be in on this. I'm not saying a surgeon exactly, but anyone with any medical training would be good," Rory said.

"Doctor, " Rose 2 said with a smile. "I think it's been far too long since Ali has seen her Aunt Martha."

11 looked at Rose and then got it. "You think?" 11 asked wondering if his former companion could help with this and Rose 2 nodded. "Far too long you are right. I think Aunt Martha deserves a visit."

"Aunt Martha?" Rose 1 said confused and looked at her doctor.

"Do you have a family member named Martha?" 10 asked and Rose shook her head. "Well I have no family so…"

"Spoilers," River called out. "These two have gotten too many already."

"Yes River is right. Okay here's the plan Super Nurse," 11 said pointing at Rory. "Your with me. We'll take this TARDIS and go save Ali. Young me you take your Rose, my Rose, Amy, and River and stop this alien invasion. You got it? Good? Now get out, come." 11 got everyone else beside Rory and Ali out of the TARDIS.

"Doctor, save her," Rose 2 said.

"I will," 11 said kissing his wife and then shutting the door. Not long later the TARDIS disappeared.

"Wait that was my TARDIS," 10 said realizing he was just pushed out of his own TARDIS.

"Technically it's his too," Rose 1 said. "He probably didn't want to move Ali to his, which is where?"

"This way," River said. "We can see about making a plan to stop this invasion there." River leads the way to 11 TARDIS.

-DW-

Doctor 11 drove the TARDIS to where he knew his former companion would be. The hospital she worked at last time he checked. He left the TARDIS in a supply closet and wait until he saw her pass. Grabbing her by the arm he pulled her in.

"Hey," Martha said pushing him away.

"What not happy to see me Martha Jones," 11 said and Martha looked around seeing the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" Martha questioned.

"Been awhile," 11 said. "I've changed."

"I'll say. You got younger," Martha said and hugged the man she had at one time traveled with. "So you regenerated. How are Rose and Ali?"

"That is why I have come to you. Well Ali, not Rose. Rose is just fine. Well dealing with an alien invasion, but fine. Come on," 11 said leading Martha into the TARDIS and to the medical bay "Martha meet Rory. Rory meet Martha. Okay now that that is over Ali needs you." 11 put his hand on Ali.

Martha looked at Ali. "That's Ali?" 11 nodded. "Last time I saw her she was a little girl. That was only about a month ago."

"Time travel," 11 said.

"I know that, but you didn't come around at all in what 6 year. 9 years?" Martha said. "She's my goddaughter and I missed so much. You know this is just like you. After I stopped traveling with you and Rose and before you got Donna the three of you traveled alone for like what was it 3 or 4 years never coming by to say hello. The time I saw her after that she came running to me yelling Auntie Martha when before that she could barely talk."

"Yeah, well now I'm letting you save her life." 11 said and then explained to Martha about the machine in Ali and how they were going to get it out. "So basically I get it detached from her brain and you and Super Nurse here get it out. The minute we do she'll regenerate."

"Surgery. Doctor I'm not a surgeon," Martha said.

"But we're all she's got," 11 said. "Martha I know your nerves, but as long as you don't kill her she'll be fine. She'll regenerate. If you really don't think you can do this then I'll have to do it."

"No, let's not let that happen," Martha said. "Okay I'm ready. Can't let her die when I was there at her birth."

"You were there when she was born?" Rory asked.

"Basically my hospital was kidnapped by aliens, doctor came to save us, and that was the day Rose went into labor. I delivered Ali actually," Martha told Rory.

"Enough chit chat," 11 said. "Get ready you two." Martha and Rory went around the med bay for a bit getting everything they would need. "Okay,' 11 said seeing Martha and Rory were ready. "This has to be fast. I'll disconnect the device. Martha you'll get it out, you'll only have a few minutes, and then we have to back away from her. "

"And what am I doing?" Rory asked.

"You're a nurse. You're helping Martha handing her things and nurse stuff," 11 said. 11 held out his sonic setting it to the frequency that would disconnect the machine from Ali's brain. Martha held out her hand and Rory what she needed to cut into Ali. 11 pushed the button. "Now," he called to Martha when he saw on the scans the machine had disconnected from Ali's brain.

Martha cut into Ali's neck right where the hole was and was able to see the back of the machine with her eyes and paused for a second. It was moving as though it was a living thing. "Give me…" Martha pointed at something, but decided there was no time for Rory to get it so she used her fingers to take hold of it. "Doctor it's moving."

"What?" 11 asked shocked looking and pointing his sonic at the machine. After a few second it stopped moving. "Forget about being careful. Pull it out now." Martha pulled at the machine and it came out.

Right away all three backed away from Ali as her body regenerated. Machine held up the machine between her two fingers. It looked like a metal worm of sorts. "What is this?" Martha asked.

"No clue, but I'm containing it," 11 said taking the machine and going to put it in a container. Turning back around as his daughter finished her regeneration. He walked over to her and turned her around so she was on her back. "Good, very, good. She still looks like a teenager. Rose wouldn't have been happy if she looked old. In fact Ali wouldn't have been happy." 11 looked at this daughter. Instead of blonde hair she had brown hair, but mostly she seemed the same. 11 figured it was her human DNA. The regeneration could change her Timelord DNA and heal her, but the human DNA was unchangeable.

"Is she okay?" Martha asked. "That didn't exactly go as planned."

"She's alive. We'll find out more when she wakes," 11 said. "And we have an alien invasion to stop and I think our little friend there might be key. Back we go." 11 said running back to the control room

"Wait doctor let me…." Martha didn't have time to finish what she was saying as she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS leaving. "Guess I'm helping stop an alien invasion."

AN: okay brought Martha into it. Hope you liked. Please REVIEW.


	4. TARDIS Attack

It's all Relative

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

Chapter 4: TARDIS Attacked

River led the group to 11's TARDIS. When 10 saw the TARDIS his eyes grew wide and he ran into it. "You've been upgraded," 10 said stroking the controls and looking like he was a kid who had just gotten a new toy. "I got to take you out for a spin."

"Doctor alien invasion." Amy said and the doctor's face fell. "He's a child. No matter how old he is he's just a big child. How did you marry him Rose?" Amy turned around to look at the two Roses.

"I think that was for you," Rose 1 said. "Not married to him."

"Yet," Rose 2 said. "And what can I tell you its part of his charm and the reason why I love him."

"Okay aliens. Tell me everything you know about them," 10 said and the next few minutes was of catching him up and then 10 making up plans that they had already tried and failed.

Rose 2 looked over at her younger self and sat on the steps next to her. "No touching," Rose 1 said as Rose 2 sat. "We don't want to cause a paradox."

"That would be bad. Well we'll be careful," Rose 2 said. "It's a lot to take in yeah? No one should come face to face with their future like this."

'I just can't picture it," Rose 1 said. "I know I've seen her and everything, but I just can't imagine myself a mum. I don't think I'll be very good." Rose 1 then looked at Rose 2. "Not saying you're not a good mum. I'm just saying I don't think I'll be a good mum and we're the same person. This is weird."

Rose 2 laughed. "Truthfully I didn't think I would be a good mum either. I don't even know how it happened. It all happened so fast." Rose 2 looked over at 10 with a smile. "We were just sitting in the TARDIS, and suddenly we were kissing, and then not long later we were married. Then we just wanted to have a kid. It was hard. I held my son in my arms as he died just minutes after he was born."

"What?" Rose 1 asked tears nearly in her eyes.

"One heart," Rose 2 said. "He couldn't survive. My little Pete."

"Rose, spoilers," River yelled.

"Oh shut it River," Rose 2 said but knew River was right. She had told her younger self way too much. "Just know life is going to change for you. Instead of going on every adventure with the Doctor you'll have to hang back and feed Ali and take care of her. He'll get other companions to help him because he's the doctor and the world needs him and he needs companions, but everything will be okay. Because he'll be yours." Rose 2 knew she had really over talked, but she just had to comfort her younger self. Tell her everything would be okay.

Rose 1 nodded looking at 10 and smiling. He would be hers.

-DW-

11 parked the TARDIS and ran back into the med bay where Martha and Rory were with the still unconscious Ali. "Okay, you…" 11 pointed at Rory and handed him the container with weird worm machine in it. "Will take that. I'll carry Ali back to my TARDIS."

11 picked up Ali as he walked out. "His TARDIS?" Martha asked. "Who's TARDIS is this then?"

"His younger self," Rory said holding the container as far away from him as possible as he followed 11 out.

"His younger self. Something tells me this is about to get interesting," Martha said following Rory and 11 out and to the other TARDIS.

11 walked right in making everyone in the TARDIS jump a bit and turn around. "Miss me," 11 said. "I got one newly regenerated girl here, a clue to these aliens, oh and I brought an old friend too."

Martha walked in as Rose 2 went over to look at Ali with a smile. 'Thank you Martha," Rose said hugging Martha. "It's nice to see you again."

"Good to see you too. You should stop by more often," Martha said and then looked around. "And another Rose and Doctor. Well this is not at all weird."

"That's 10, this is 11," Rory said pointing at the doctors as he said this. 'Rose 1 and Rose 2." Rory once again pointed.

"And I'm Amy and this is River," Amy said. "How do you know the doctor?"

"I used to travel with him and Rose when Ali was a baby," Martha said going over to where the other companions were letting both doctors and both Roses look at Ali. "I'm guessing this is before Rose and the doctor was together for the younger ones." Everyone nodded. "Interesting."

"Right, lets put Ali to bed. We'll know more about how she is when she wakes up. For now we look…" 11 never finished what he was saying because then a small yelled came from Rory.

"It's moving again Doctor," Rory called as the machine in the container tried to get out. 11 put Ali carefully down on the floor and held his sonic to it to shut the machine to shut it off again, but then the TARDIS shook.

"What's that?" 10 asked as he ran to a screen that was showing him outside the TARDIS. "Oh, a bunch of those aliens are outside shaking the TARDIS."

"Okay, okay, how do we defeat them? Anyone?" 11 said looking around but everyone was quiet.

Rose 1 pointed at her doctor. "What about that thing Ali did with her sonic? She knocked them out." Rose 1 said.

"Yes, but I don't know what she did. Do you?" 10 asked his future self. 11 looked around at his wife and companions but no one knew.

"Someone got to do something soon," Martha said as the ship shook again and they heard an alien voice yelling for the timelord.

At that moment Ali opened her eyes and jumped up. Taking out her sonic it was like she was on autopilot again she ran to the controls and connected her sonic to the TARDIS. "Got to send this out there girl." Ali whispered as she turned on her sonic. Outside all the aliens dropped to the floor and then passed out. "Yes," Ali said with a smile turning off her sonic. "Intensify and send out the frequency."

Ali looked around. "Mom, wait two moms. And two dads. Not at all confusing. Aunt Amy, Uncle Rory. Melody… no wait your name is River. No it's Melody. No… oh I can't remember. Your Melody River now." Ali turned. "Aunt Martha! You're traveling with us. No wait… you left. Did you? Hum… whatever. What about Aunt Donna? No wait she got all of dad's memories. No wait she has no memory. I can relate. Is Uncle Jack here? No wait he's dead. Or can't die. Or… I don't know. Oh… Aunt Sarah. No wait she has the big computer and the two kids. Oh whatever." Ali finally stopped listing companions still trying to get her memory in order.

"Got to move the TARDIS before the…." Ali snapped her fingers and then pointed at the back of her neck trying to remember a name. "The thing reattaches." Ali went to the control planning on moving it but before she could she paused and then started to fall to the floor.

Rose 2 who had been staring at her daughter as she clearly tried to piece her memory back together ran and caught her before she hit the floor. "Is she okay?" Rose 2 asked looking u at her husband who was scanning Ali with his sonic.

"I think so," 11 said. "She just wasn't ready to wake up. Like when you woke me after I regenerated from 9 to well him." 11 pointed at his younger self.

"Well her mind was better. Before she knew nothing and now she seemed to remember some things. Maybe not perfectly, but she should be fine, yeah?" Rose 1 said looking at 10.

10 nodded. "Yeah, she'll be fine. Maybe we should move the TARDIS as she suggested."

"Yes me or River move the girl would you," 11 said picking Ali up. "I'm putting my daughter into her bed." 11 left the control room with Rose 2 following. After a second Rose 1 also followed. 10 looked at the controls thinking about moving the TARDIS himself, but then decided to follow also.

"I'll move the TARDIS," River said as she moved the time machine to a different spot in the town.

"Melody or River?" Martha asked and then was given the confusing story about River being Amy and Rory's daughter. "Okay." Martha said deciding not to question it.

"You do realized Ali knows something," River pointed out.

"She barely remembers her own past," Martha said. "She didn't even remember clearly what happened to Jack or Donna. Or that I wasn't traveling with the doctor anymore."

"Which is the problem. She might be the only one who knows how to defeat these aliens if she can remember," River said and the group sat there in silent waiting for the two doctors and two Rose's to return.

AN: that is where I will leave you for now. How did you like? Please REVIEW.


	5. Remember

It's all Relative

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 5: Remember

11 laid Ali down on the bed. His wife, younger version of his wife, and the younger version of himself walked in not long later. Rose 2 went and got Ali's pajamas out and then with help from 11 put them on. 10 and Rose 1 kind of just sat there looking and Rose 1 looked around the room. It seemed like a normal teenage girl room and everywhere there were pictures.

Pictures of Ali with her and the Doctor. Pictures of Ali with the Martha girl and Mickey although Ali seemed to be a lot younger in a lot of the pictures. Picture with a red hair girl Rose 1 didn't know and then pictures with Jack, Sarah Jane, and even her own mom. The most recent pictures were of Ali with the two outside. Rory and Amy. Then there was one of River.

"She likes to remember them," 11 said making Rose 1 jump. "My companions. Her aunts and uncles. She likes to look at the pictures and remember the adventures. Of course she's half timelord. She has a perfect memory like me, but she likes the pictures." 11 looked at Ali. "She's like me in many ways. She'll live a long time; hopefully she'll keep this face for a couple hundred years. Can't go replacing faces every 15 years."

"She didn't change that much," Rose 2 said. "You become completely different."

"That would be because of her human DNA," 11 said.

"We should probably get back out there," 10 said, but he didn't move.

"Maybe we should make her some tea," Rose 1 said. "It helped this one after he regenerated."

"Yes tea, good," 11 said. "Me and well me will go back out and see what exactly Ali did."

"I'll make the tea," Rose 1 offered. "Is the kitchen in the same place?"

"Basically. The TARDIS will lead you to it," Rose 2 said. "I'm going to stay here with her. She shouldn't wake up alone."

10 and 11 left, 11 giving Rose 2 a kiss before walking out. Rose 1 left and came back not long later. "I hope she wakes up while it's still hot come to think of it," Rose 1 said placing the tea on the nightstand and sitting down on the bed not far from Rose 2. No one was said anything for a while until suddenly Ali moved. Both Roses jumped up and looked at her. Ali opened her eyes, but didn't get up. "Mom," she mumbled.

"I'm here," Rose 2 said taking Ali's hand. "In fact you have two moms here." Rose 2 looked at her past self who came over into view.

"What happened? My head is…" Rose 2 ran her hand over Ali's head and then bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Rose 1 picked up the tea and handed it to Ali who sat up and sip it slowly.

"I was in the control room before. I used my sonic to…." Ali paused. "To do something. Then Aunt Martha was there along with Uncle Rory, Aunt Amy, and River… no Melody… no I decided she's Melody River. And Aunt Martha she still travels with us. She does, doesn't she?"

Rose 2 shook her head. "No, your dad went to get her to take this machine out of you. You regenerated honey." Rose 2 told her daughter.

"What? Why?" Ali said trying to remember. "They put the um… thing in me um…"

"The machine to wipe your memory," Rose 1 said.

"It does more then that. I just can't… my head," Ali put a hand on her head and Rose 2 put an arm around Ali.

"It's okay sweetie. Just lay back. Your not ready to be up yet," Rose 2 said forcing Ali back into a laying position.

"A machine to wipe my memory," Ali mused as she laid back down on the pillow. "It's something…" Suddenly Ali jumped up and out of the bed. "I got it," Ali ran out of the room faster then either Rose could ask what she got. The two looked at each other before walking out too.

-DW-

The two doctors were examining Ali's sonic in the control room. "It's on the exact same frequency I put mine on to detach the machine from Ali's brain," 10 said holding up the sonic.

"What does this frequency do?" 11 asked.

"It's a weakness in their machines. Sort of turns them off for a bit," Ali said as she ran into the control room followed by both Roses.

"You should be in…." 11 started but Ali stopped him.

"I am going to explain everything and no one is going to interrupt me," Ali said pointing around at her fathers as she said this. "Okay, these aliens aren't aliens. Well they are aliens, probably, most likely, but not the ones we're fighting. The reason why they are unstoppable is because they are in fact dead bodies." Ali paused as she let this sink in.

"That impos…." Rory started but Ali held up her hand to stop him.

"No questions until the end," Ali said. "This machine, the amnesia machines as the young mom said, are much more then that. Yes the first thing they do when they get into your head is erasing your memories, but that's more for a side effect. Their real mission is to kill you. As soon as the body is dead they then they put them in the armor to stop decay, make them lookalike, for…. Well I really don't know. To get rid of evident that it's a bunch of dead bodies from different species and not one species. Controlled by an aliens species and those machine. Now you…" Ali pointed at Rory "might be asking where these real alien enemies are. Well…."

Ali took her sonic screwdriver and went over to the worm machine in the container. Aiming at it she pointed at the machine and held it there. After a while the machine shouted like a scream before it opened up. Ali picked up something with two fingers and held it up.

"Is that…." 10 paused looking at it. "It's a person. A tiny little alien."

"It's so small," Amy said.

"I think it's shouting at Ali," Martha said hearing a little voice coming from it that was barely audible being so small.

"And there is your alien invaders," Ali said. "Someone take it." Rory held out his hand and Ali put the little guy in it.

"Ow, I think it bite me. Feels like a bug bite," Rory complained.

"Okay, my works done. Bed," Ali said going back to her room to sleep leaving everyone looking at each other.

"How did she find this all out?" River asked. Everyone looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Guess she'll tell us later," 11 said. "But we have a new little alien friend to talk to." 11 took the alien out of Rory's hand. "Me let's make a machine so we can actually hear this little guy talking." 11 put the alien back in Rory's hand as the two doctors went to work.

"Why am I the one stuck holding this?" Rory asked making the girls laugh.

AN: okay tell me how you liked. Please review.


End file.
